<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Through the Veil by LSUsweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336418">Back Through the Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie'>LSUsweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has had dreams of marrying two handsome redheads her entire life. What happens when she's called down to the Department of Mysteries one stormy night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Through the Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts">moonfairy13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#LF2021 #TeamVenus</p><p>This was written for moonfairy13 in response to a prompt (and because she's wonderful) that she left over at The Fairest of the Rare on Facebook. The prompt was:<br/>Hermione/Fabian/Gideon<br/>Back through the veil.</p><p>Thanks to my fabulous beta, Quartz for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p>Also, thanks to moonfairy for answering a Brit-pick question that I had. It's not fully Brit-picked though, because she hasn’t read it yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lightning flashed, the wind howled, and a mixture of rain and hail pounded against her windows. Hermione shivered, pulling her dressing gown on over her clothes in an attempt to fight the chill. She’d already built up the fire, but she just couldn’t seem to get warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A patronus that she’d only seen once and had hoped to never see again swam into her sitting room. The sight of the lynx had her heart dropping into her stomach. Oh gods, had something happened to Harry or Ron? It had to be something awful, because she simply couldn’t come up with another reason that Kinglsey Shacklebolt would need to contact her at nine in the evening on a Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I know that I’ve likely alarmed you,” spoke the calm deep voice. “Please don’t worry, everything is fine. But I need you to meet me in the Department of Mysteries, immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? She hadn’t been down to the Department of Mysteries since her fifth year at Hogwarts when they’d fought the Death Eaters. Why could Kingsley possibly need her to go there now? She didn’t even work for the Ministry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he wouldn’t summon her without a very good reason, Hermione discarded the dressing gown, pulled on her coat, and stepped into a pair of shoes. Then she had to decide the best way to get there. With the storm raging outside, it wasn’t really safe to apparate. The electrical currents produced by lightning could sometimes interfere with apparition. And because she didn’t work there, her floo wasn’t connected to the Ministry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she made the only choice available to her at the moment and flooed into the Potter home. The first thing Hermione saw was Ginny’s astonished face. “I’m sorry to barge in, Gin. I just had a Patronus from Kings asking me to come to the DoM and I didn’t know another way to get there quickly. I’m not hooked up to the Ministry network.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you know that you’re welcome any time, of course. I just said goodbye to Harry, he just left for the Ministry. That’s why I was standing here.” Ginny gestured to the spot where she stood, then looked worriedly at Hermione. “This must be something big. Please let me know what’s going on as soon as you can. I’m going to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Of course I will. Kiss the boys for me.” She leaned forward, kissing her friend’s cheek. “I better go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervously, she called out, “The Ministry of Magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, as she stepped from the floo, an anxious-looking young woman rushed toward her. “Good evening, Miss Granger, I’m Alice Riley, Minister Shacklebolt’s junior assistant. You’re the last to arrive. The Minister asked me to wait and escort you downstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Alice, please call me Hermione.” She smiled then fell into step alongside the woman as they hurried toward the lifts. “Can you tell me what’s happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice shrugged as they stepped inside. Once she’d made the selection for the correct level, she turned to Hermione. “I would if I had any clue myself. All I know is that one of the Unspeakables contacted the Minister at home an hour ago. He contacted me, Percy Weasley, you, and Harry Potter. The others went down in a lift just seconds before you arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, “Yes, I don’t have direct floo access from my home. I had to floo over to Harry’s and then come here. I spent a few moments talking to his wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they arrived on level nine. The lift came to a stop, and when the doors opened, an Unspeakable came to meet them. “Miss Granger, you’re to come with me. Miss Riley, the Minster would like you to wait in your office. He’ll send up instructions in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman nodded and stepped back into the lift. Hermione followed the unnamed Unspeakable, her heart beginning to pound as they reached the entry hall to the Department of Mysteries. She took a deep breath. Whatever was going on, she had to keep it together. This wasn’t the time to meltdown because she was back in this place for the first time in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened a door to the left, and as they stepped through, she was back inside a room that had made her uncomfortable the first time. The same room in which Sirius had later died. The archway still stood on the raised dais at the centre of the room. Everything looked the same. Except that this time, a pair of red-haired men sat on the floor in front of the arch surrounded by healers and Unspeakables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she saw the men’s faces, her heart lurched. Instinctively, Hermione knew who these men were, and she knew without a doubt that they were supposed to be hers. She’d dreamed of them her entire life, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up, she’d thought something was wrong with her because she dreamed of marrying two men. When the other little girls described their dream weddings, they always focused on the dresses, or flowers, or some other detail that Hermione found superficial. And as she got a little older, she realised that no one else married two people. With that realisation, she’d tried her best to ignore the dreams, dismiss them as nonsense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Fred and George had announced their engagement to Angelina, and the wizarding world hadn’t batted an eye, Hermione had done what she did best and thrown herself into research. What she found was surprising to someone raised in the muggle world. Not only were triad marriages not considered to be taboo to the wizarding population, but they were actually revered. Since their wedding, three months prior, the dreams had come every night, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were here. Back through the veil somehow, and she could only hope that they would be allowed to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione rushed forward, ignoring Harry’s shouted questions. She needed to get to them. When they saw her, they stood, ignoring the stern demands of the healers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men caught her in a three-way embrace, “Hermione! We finally get to meet you,” one of them spoke quietly in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How what love? How are we here, or how do we know who you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both,” she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we know you the same way that you know us. You’ve seen us in dreams, and we’ve watched you from beyond. I’m Fabian, by the way, and this is Gideon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, knowing that this wasn’t the time to try and figure out how to tell them apart. There would be time for that later. “And how are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon answered this time. “We’re not entirely sure. Our best guess is that during your research you stumbled upon some ancient spell that would summon your intended spouses. Those kinds of  spells do exist, but can only be used in cases when there is a powerful connection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared, her mind spinning, as she tried to remember if she’d come across a spell like that. She couldn’t remember anything at the moment, but her brain felt like absolute mush. There was still part of her that wondered if she was dreaming. It just seemed too good to be true. “A powerful connection… but we’ve never met before now. How is it possible for a bond of that nature to have formed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabian shrugged. “We aren’t sure either, love, but we’re here now, and we’re here to stay.” He grinned. “You can research as much as you would like to later. We’ll even help. Now, do you think we can get out of here? I’m tired of being poked and prodded.” Sighing, he rubbed his stomach which chose that moment to let out a loud growl. “Not to mention, I’m absolutely starving. I really, REALLY missed Molly’s cooking. Think she would whip something up for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months later, a glowing Hermione married the loves of her life in the orchard at The Burrow. They never learned what it was that brought Fabian and Gideon back through the veil, but Hermione found that for once in her life she really didn’t mind not knowing something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>